<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>reflected in the mirror of another, loving by colazitron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896670">reflected in the mirror of another, loving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron'>colazitron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Druck | SKAM (Germany)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matteo falls asleep on David and overhears him talking to Jonas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>reflected in the mirror of another, loving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/gifts">smallbump</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the prompt "lap pillow/accidentally falling asleep next to or on top of each other"; thank you, smallbump, for always indulging me with prompts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matteo wakes to a touch in his hair, swirling gentle, slow circles on the skin at his scalp, winding the slightly longer strands of hair there around what is probably the top of a finger until they're almost pulled tight and then letting them go only to start again. There's a soft rhythm to it, a kind of relaxed repetition that guides Matteo from sleeping to waking slowly enough that he doesn't even have to open his eyes.</p><p>He has no recollection of falling asleep, or even of lying down, but he's waking up, and his head is pillowed on something firm but not hard in a decidedly horizontal manner, so he must have done both. The last thing he remembers is sitting on the sofa next to David, letting his head sink back against the backrest and giving his eyes a chance to rest while Abdi and Carlos argued about something. He's pretty sure it was related to food, but he also knows he tuned them out almost as soon as they started bickering, too exhausted from a few nights of little sleep. Studying – or at least trying to study and then feeling guilty for not studying as much as he thinks he should – kept him awake a few nights in a row, and the lack of sleep is catching up with him.</p><p>Carlos and Abdi aren't squabbling anymore now and Matteo wonders if it's the drop in volume that woke him. It is suspiciously quiet right now. Have they left?</p><p>“He still asleep?” he hears Jonas ask from somewhere behind him.</p><p>“Hm,” David hums from right above him, which must mean that Matteo has somehow managed to shift from sitting next to David, awake, to sleeping with his head in his lap.</p><p>“You don't want to wake him? It's been almost two hours,” Jonas says. “It can't be comfortable.”</p><p>Matteo does his best not to tense at the idea, to not give away that he's already awake, but apparently he needn't have worried. David doesn't move, doesn't make any indication he's bothered by Matteo lying on him like this, one of his hands still playing with his hair.</p><p>“Let him sleep. He's looked so tired all week.”</p><p>Jonas sighs. “Yeah. Did he tell you anything? Is it his mum?”</p><p>“No, he hasn't said anything. Might just be Abi.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Jonas sighs again. “Alright, we'll just wake him when Abdi and Carlos come back with kebabs.”</p><p>David laughs, quietly, but it makes his body move and Matteo bites the inside of his lip against the smile that threatens to break out over his own lips. Maybe it's a little creepy, leeching comfort and intimacy from David when he doesn't know it's happening but this… it feels good. He doesn't know how he ended up here, or why David has allowed it, why he's petting Matteo's hair like that's a thing they do, but Matteo doesn't want it to end. It's comforting. David's fingers are still running through Matteo's hair, though they've moved down to the shorter hair behind his ears, drawing shapes on the skin there, following the line of the shell of his ear. So Matteo keeps his eyes shut and his breathing even and shallow and hopes David won't stop.</p><p>He doesn't, the gentle sweep of them over Matteo's hair and ear continuing in the quiet that falls again. Matteo must be turned toward David's stomach, can feel the heat of his body close by, the dark behind his eyes a little darker than it'd probably be if he were turned towards the room. It lets him drift in that place between sleep and waking a little longer, where thoughts are syrupy and far away and not as important as the warmth he feels, both physically and – as cheesy as it sounds – in his heart.</p><p>“So,” Jonas says, voice a little sly, “what's going on there anyway? With the two of you?”</p><p>David's hand stills, and Matteo swallows a whine of protest. Could Jonas not have kept that comment to himself? Goddamn.</p><p>“Nothing's going on,” David says. He sounds defensive even to Matteo though he supposes that might be because he knows it's not technically entirely true. There's nothing official going on between them maybe, but Matteo's pretty sure he hasn't been imagining the way they gravitate to each other, the way their eye contact lingers, and the smiles David sends him that feel like something secret and precious.</p><p>“Sure.” Jonas doesn't sound like he believes David either. “I pet his hair after he's fallen onto my lap in his sleep all the time too.”</p><p>“I just--” David starts, but he must realise there's not really a way to convince Jonas that this doesn't mean anything because he stops himself short and sighs. It only occurs to Matteo now to wonder how long David has been running his hands through his hair, how long Jonas has been holding himself back from commenting on it.</p><p>Jonas sighs. “Come on. We may be idiots, but we're not dumb. Anyone can see there's something going on between between you and Luigi.”</p><p>“We're just close,” David says lamely.</p><p>“I've been close to that boy my whole life and he's never looked at me the way he does at you,” Jonas says, which is ironic on so many levels that it almost makes Matteo laugh again. It also almost makes him want to hiss at Jonas to shut up. Just because he's caught on to Matteo's crush now that he's come out to them all doesn't mean he gets to tell the object of said crush all about it, fuck.</p><p>David doesn't say anything in response, but he picks up the movement of his hand again, running his fingers through Matteo's hair.</p><p>“He just gets me,” he says, quietly. “I never have to explain much with him.”</p><p>Jonas makes a humming noise of agreement. “Yeah, he's good at that. Making people feel, like, safe. Hanna used to always call him her favourite of my friends. He tagged along with us a lot, but she didn't even usually mind.”</p><p>“Yeah,” David says, his voice coming out a little hushed. “He's my favourite too.”</p><p>Matteo's stomach goes warm with an explosion of butterflies, and he's about two seconds from giving up the pretence of sleep so he can sit up and look at David face to face, see if he means it the way it sounds, if Matteo can get away with leaning in and kissing him.</p><p>“You should tell him,” Jonas says and he sounds so sure that David must hear it too.</p><p>“You think?”</p><p>“Yeah, totally.”</p><p>Before David can say anything else, the doorbell rings, tearing through the quiet moment.</p><p>“Alright,” Jonas says, punctuated by a smacking sound like he slapped his hands on his thighs. “You wake Sleeping Beauty and I'll let in the court jesters.”</p><p>David laughs again, and Jonas gets up to leave the room. Matteo can hear him say something into the intercom, though he can't make out the words, and then David's fingers move from gently carding through his hair to pushing it out of his forehead.</p><p>“Hey. Matteo,” he says, gently.</p><p>Matteo opens his eyes and looks up at him, too fast to pretend he's actually just waking up, but he doesn't care because their time in this quiet bubble is on a very short time limit now.</p><p>“Aren't you supposed to kiss me awake?” he says before he can overthink it, voice still hoarse from sleep.</p><p>David's hand stills again and his cheeks flush that pretty rosy colour that Matteo finds himself thinking about in idle moments.</p><p>“How much of that did you hear then?”</p><p>“Enough.”</p><p>David's fingers move again, tracing the contours of Matteo's face now instead of simply running through his hair. He bites his lip in the way he does when he's trying not to smile, and Matteo smiles back up at him, heart racing.</p><p>“Enough, huh?” David asks, fingers following the line of Matteo's jaw to the point of his chin and then hesitating for a split moment before they move up. Matteo's breath hitches and his eyes go wide, but David's looking at his own fingers resting on Matteo's lips before his gaze flicks up to meet Matteo's.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Out in the hall, Carlos and Abdi spill into the flat with the signature noise of squabbling and laughing that seems to follow them everywhere. Their time is up.</p><p>Matteo grins at David and brings up his own hand to curl it around the back of his, fingers slotting between David's before he brings it against his own chest, holding it close and pressing his widening grin into David's stomach.</p><p>“Okay,” he echoes.</p><p>David laughs, his body shaking under Matteo again, and he curls forward a little like he's trapping Matteo's whole head the same way Matteo did his hand.</p><p>The warmth in Matteo's stomach bursts and spreads out to the furthest points of his body, David's hand equally warm in his. He laughs too and then wriggles onto his back so he can look up at David, his hand still held over his chest, right up against his heart that's still beating a little too fast. He's not sure if David can feel it, but he kind of hopes he can. There are words they probably need to say to each other sooner rather than later, but for now David's other hand goes back to Matteo's hair, pulling at it teasingly before he runs his fingers through it gently again, grinning down at Matteo.</p><p>For now, it says enough.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>